Mina Ashido
is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina is a girl who has pink skin and short, messy light pink hair. Her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises. She also has two yellow horns on her forehead. Her hero costume consists of a sleeveless purple-and-teal unitard with a camouflage-like design over which she wears a sleeveless cropped jacket with fur-trimming. She also wears purple boots with yellow padding. Personality Mina is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited, as seen by how she reacted when Izuku dodged an attack from Katsuki. On the other hand, she is also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people, like Kouta, however she still doesn't appreciate being peeped at by Minoru. Mina is also very sociable, and is very eager to engage in social situations, such as when she was very excited to go on the school trip, and go on the walk of courage. she is shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a social gathering or event, such as shown when she was dragged away for a remedial lesson by Aizawa. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Mina was seen getting on the bus to head for the park for their training. Upon arriving they were attacked by villains and got separated. Mina fought until All Might arrived and upon seeing him she started to cry. After that experience, All Might commented that those who are in Class A will be great heroes. Sports Festival Arc Mina places 19th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. She teams up with Katsuki, Eijirou, and Hanta. After Neito takes her team's headband, Katsuki states that they will beat them before going after Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 Mina and her team battle Neito's team but Neito rebukes their efforts. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Eijirou and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Mina goes with her team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. Mina and her team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Mina and her team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Tsuyu congratulates Mina for qualifying for the next event, but Mina states that Katsuki added her to his team as an answer to Shouto's ice and has doubt whether she can match up with their strength.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Mina and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheerleading outfits. However, as Mina and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. When Mashirao decides to resign from the tournament event, Mina tries to help him reconsider but it doesn't work. Mina's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Yuuga Aoyama. During the recreational events, Mina is seen cheerleading.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 Mina faces her opponent, Yuuga, in her first round match. During the match, Mina causes Yuuga's belt to malfunction, causing him to panic and, in that moment, Mina attacks Yuuga with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and defeating him, allowing her to move on to the next round.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 Mina faces her opponent, Fumikage, in her second round match. However, Fumikage defeats her, eliminating her from the tournament.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41 Mina watches the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. She cheers for Fumikage.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42 Mina along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festvial, Mina is in class having a discussion with some of her classmates. During the Hero Informatics, Class 1-A have to decide on their Hero names. Mina writes down and presents her Hero name: . However, Midnight tells Mina to change her name, finding it to be uncreative. Afterwards, Mina changes her Hero name to .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mina is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the workplace training, Mina is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Mina returns to U.A.. In Class 1-A, Mina talks to Tsuyu and Kyouka about their workplace training. During Foundational Heroes Studies, Mina along with Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao, and Hanta are the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins and Mina uses her Quirk to maneuver around the construction site and eventually completes the race. All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Mina is in the girls' locker room and changes into her school uniform. Mina becomes annoyed that Minoru tried to peek on her and the other girls.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc Mina and Denki admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Mina and Denki's happiness; Mezou notes that they are happy because they don't have to adjust their Quirks for real life opponents.Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Mina studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Kyouka, Hanta and Mashirao. On the day of the exercise test, Class 1-A is Shouta says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Mr. Principal bursts Mina and Denki's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for the exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Mina is paired with Denki and they must fight Mr. Principal in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Mr. Principal arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Mr. Principal explains the 30-minute test; Mina and Denki must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Denki and Mina struggle against Nedzu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Mr. Principal and as a result, they fail the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Mina is crestfallen that she is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test Soon, Shouta enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, much to Mina's happiness. However, Mina will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Mina along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. At the hot springs, Mina thanks Kouta for stopping Minoru from trying to peek on them. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Acid (酸 San): Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She can use it offensively, but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. Enhanced Reflexes: Mina has the best reflexes out of the girls and almost all people in Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Omake Battles Sports Festival Arc *Team Bakugou vs. Team Monoma: Win *Yuuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido: Win *Mina Ashido vs. Fumikage Tokoyami: Lose End of Term Test Arc *Denki Kaminari & Mina Ashido vs. Mr. Principal: Lose Relationships Tsuyu Asui They're friends with each other. Trivia * Mina is student No. 2 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 9th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Her surname name "Ashido" is homophonous to . * Her initial choice of hero name, Alien Queen, is a direct reference to Ridley Scott's movie Alien. ''The main antagonists of the film are creatures that possess acidic blood. ** In Chapter 45, an image shows Mina as the Alien from the Alien franchise because of her resemblance. * Her favorite foods are natto and okra. She also likes dancing. *Mina ranks 19th in Class 1-A's Grades.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Character Stubs Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A